


Wrong Conclusions

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: TK and Tai have been hanging around each other lately. Clearly Tai is trying to take Matt's place as his big brother.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Wrong Conclusions

It all started when Matt saw something he'd never see. Tai in a library. At first he thought nothing of it. He was probably reading some soccer magazine and wanted a quiet place to do it. Then he saw TK come to sit next to him, textbooks in hand. And then they started talking. And Matt knew by Tai's expression that it wasn't about soccer.

Was Tai actually so hopeless that he had to get tutored by someone younger than him? Matt's curiosity was piqued, so he went over to the two of them.

"What are you guys doing?", he asked, looking at the open notebooks.

"Tai's helping me with homework", TK said.

"...What?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I can be a reliable upperclassman from time to time", Tai grinned while reclining precariously in his chair.

"What's he tutoring you in?", Matt asked.

"History", TK answered. "I have a test in it this week."

Well that checked out. Tai was okay in most subjects and was a total dud in math and science. But history he did fairly well in. Still, something about the whole situation rubbed Matt the wrong way. But TK was getting help he needed, so he brushed the feeling off.

"I won't bother you guys then."

Matt walked off, leaving the library after checking out the book he'd been looking for. He didn't really think about Tai and TK together until about a week later. Matt was walking by the soccer field on his way home after school and of course, Tai was there.

But so was his brother.

They were passing a soccer ball back and forth. Tai paused at one point and ran up to TK to show him how he should be moving his legs. Matt walked a little closer but stayed out of earshot and hid himself behind a tree. Since when was TK interested in sports? And soccer of all things? He watched them for a few more moments and something began to settle in the pit of his stomach, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

It didn't seem like a moment he should interrupt though, so he left them to it.

The feelings Matt had reached a boiling point when he went over to Tai's house a few days later. He was visiting to return a movie he had borrowed. Kari answered the door and then left, on her way out somewhere. Matt entered and heard sound from the kitchen. Upon arriving, he found Tai and TK cooking together.

"What's...going on here...?", he asked carefully.

"Tai's teaching me how to cook", TK replied happily.

Matt bit his lip. Homework, sports, now cooking? Since when did Tai become so helpful? Since when did TK ever go to him for advice? Matt was the older brother here. HE was the one TK should be relying on. Yet here Tai was, trying to squeeze him out.

"Are you trying to replace me as his brother or something?", Matt accused.

"What?!", Tai shouted.

"TK, you don't need to rely on him for this kind of stuff. I can teach you everything just fine."

"That's not what I'm trying to do you idiot!"

Matt glared at him. "Then what?"

"Well for your information, I was helping him out so I'd seem like a good guy to you!", Tai said, stepping closer to Matt.

"And just why would you do that?!"

"Because I wanted to be like the kind of guy you'd date!"

Matt's entire face turned red. "You...you-y-y-you...You used my brother!"

"HuH?!"

"He didn't use me", TK clarified calmly. "I was in on it."

Matt's blush didn't dissipate at all with that knowledge. "You two were conspiring against me!", he accused this time, ignoring the confession that had been shouted at him.

"Yeah and I'd do it again", Tai declared as if he'd been convicted of an actual crime.

Not having a response to that, Matt's lips closed in a tight line. He tried to breath a little more evenly and calm the redness in his cheeks. "Well?"

Tai crossed his arms. "Well what?"

"Weren't you working up to something with all of this?"

"Working up to what?"

Matt frowned. "Don't you have something to ask me?"

Now it was Tai's turn to blush, realizing that the cat was out of the bag. He shifted on his feet and looked away. "I mean, if it's such a bother to you..."

"Well don't force yourself", Matt said.

"Hey! I'm not forcing myself. I've felt this way for a long time!"

"Prove it!"

"You're on!"

"Name the time and the place!"

"Sunday! The movies. Be there at noon!"

"I'll see you then. If you're man enough", Matt said.

He and Tai gazed at each other. Their eyes fierce but not for the immediately apparent reason. It seemed they were at a stalemate when surprisingly Tai backed down.

"Dude, I can't storm out of here. This is my house."

"I'm not storming out of here at all. Enough with the dramatics", Matt said. "You actually like-like me?"

Tai gulped and nodded.

Matt stuck his hands in his pockets. "Then I'll see you Sunday."


End file.
